youtuber_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
LaurenZSide
|Placing = 5th |Loyalties = *Dan *Sky M. |HOH = 2 (Week 6 & 8) |Nominated = 2 (Week 5 & 9) |Votes Against = 4 |Days = 68 |Season2 = YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars |Tribes2 = |Placing2 = 1st |Challenges2 = 1 |Votes Against2 = 2 |Days2 = 78 |Status = Jury Member }}' '''is the Sole Survivor of ''YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars. She originally competed as a houseguest on'' YouTuber Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains'' Lauren was placed in the dreaded Red Clique early on, suffering two consecutive losses. Luckily for her, the Clique Swap landed her in the Blue Clique, surviving another two evictions and making it to the merge unscathed. Reaching the merge, she focused on her closes relationships Dan and Sky M., with rivalries against Kacey and Dodger seeing light. At the merge, she was outside of the dominant 6-person alliance, losing her ally Dan in the process. With zero options, she secured her immunity for the Double Eviction after winning the first Head of Household and sent Rice to jury. Fortunately for her, the second part of the Double Eviction tore the majority alliance in half as Keem nominated Sky W., an ally. For the coming weeks, she was known as flip-flopper, changing her loyalties and alliances to whichever will benefit her the most. This worked in her favor as she evicted her rivalries permanently and dissolved powerful players. In Week 9, her time in the house came to a close as her past wrongdoings has caught up to her. Nominated by Life, Lauren was on the block with her closest ally Sky M. Life continued her winning streak by winning the Power of Veto, which she did not use. Lauren was evicted after Life broke the tie, and chose to evict her. Lauren placed 5th and was 7th jury member. Her popularity within the fandom was shown clearly as she received the first Care Package and during her last week, Dylan announced the favoritism of Lauren in the comments, surpassing Life by a small margin. In Survivor: All-Stars, her run in the season was more successful than her previous one. She initially aligned with Life during the tribe swap, making the two a force to be reckon with. When she reached the Final Tribal Council, Lauren was crowed Sole Survivor for her social game, control of several votes, and constant vote flips. She defeated Aphmau and Nick by a 4-3-1 jury vote. Game History Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains TBA Voting History Notes * In Week 9, the vote ended 1-1 tie between Lauren and Sky M, forcing a tiebreaker. As the current Head of Household, Life was the tiebreaker vote; she chose to evict Lauren. Competition History Have/Have-Not History Care Package History HOH History Survivor: All-Stars TBA Voting History Trivia *As of LifeSimmer winning, Lauren was the last female Hero nominated. *Lauren is the first female houseguest of her season to win multiple HOHs. *During her HOHs reigns, the evicted houseguests were all Villains, as well as her targets. *She is the last female to receive a vote against in All-Stars. *In 4 weeks, Lauren, along with Keemstar, spent the most consecutive weeks to not be picked for Power of Veto competition. Category:Female Contestants Category:Big Brother Houseguest Category:Big Brother H.vs.V Houseguest Category:Red Clique Category:Blue Clique Category:5th Place Category:Contestants Category:YouTuber Survivor: AS Category:Winners Category:1st Place